zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Junkator the Destroyer
is Demon X’s most loyal servant. He is a sentient titan comprised entirely of scrapped vehicles. Biography Coming to life the moment Demon X came to be, Junkator served his master faithfully in the everlasting battles against the Leonolds, his destructive tendencies earning him the title “the Destroyer”. He was the only surviving member of Demon X’s army after the final battle, due to the unique physiology of his body. After Demon X’s sealing, Junkator scoured the planet for his master’s remains, and managed to defeat Thomas Leonold during his efforts to prevent the resurrection. After Demon X abandoned the entirety of his current and former army, Junkator remained by his side, his loyalty still clear. Personality As a servant of Demon X, Junkator is the very definition of a heartless machine, showing no mercy, guilt, or any other redeeming traits, only sadistic pleasure and unwavering loyalty to Demon X, following the dark master’s orders to the letter. Appearance Junkator is—as his name implies—a walking scrap heap, made of various pieces of broken vehicles and other pieces of machinery. While a random composition, parts of him can be identified in his construction. Abilities Junkator’s power rivals that of his master, with his numerous weapons and the ability to launch his saw blade like a throwing disk. Junkator also has the ability to select the type of ammunition his weapons fire, ranging from standard substances such as bullets, artillery shells or lasers and other conventional ammo. He is also capable of shooting acid or any of the ammo types used by Demon X and his generals. Junkator can manipulate any dismembered parts of his body (a prime example being the ability to make his hand move on it’s own accord), and should a piece of machinery forming a part of his body succumb to purification and separate from his essence permanently, he can assimilate any damaged machinery as a part of his body, upgrading himself all the while. Junkator is a master of several combat skills and is skilled to the point he can battle Adventure Squad to a standstill and in some cases, even beat them. Aside from ranged warfare, he is a skilled hand-to-hand fight and excels in melee combat, with a sword aiding his skills. In his shoulder compartment, Junkator keeps a spell book that when he desires, forms into a deathmax core that when thrown, will fragment and phantomize any compatible machine in the area. Junkator also has the ability to merge any of the compatible scombies into a fusion titan. Alternatively, he could throw 2 cores to phantomize machines directly into fusion titans. Junkator’s additional arms are usually weaponized in some way, and his central arm is a mechanical scorpion tail, but with the stinger evolved as a pincer claw. The arm is just as strong as the rest, and can thrash a rescue knight with no problems. Junkator has limited flight capabilities, and can also extend blasters from his palms. His left arm dominantly has yellow barrels, and his right red. The barrels can be fused on either palm, with the dominant color on the tip. He can also use his cables as grapples and entanglement weapons, as well as whips (or flails if they hook something). Behind the scenes Junkator’s model uses several LEGO and Kreo pieces. Trivia *Junkator was originally portrayed by The Last Knight Infernocus, a combiner with individual names for the components. He was solely known as "The Destroyer," and much like the majority of Demon X's army, switched sides as soon as they were abandoned. Unfortunately, Infernocus's qc and stability issues caused the creator to come up with his current body, which was originally going to be a separate character from "The Destroyer". He currently has a contest going on for the best designs of the commander's new bodies. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}